lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
Ye olde Oswald army swarm
Hello, My name is Matthew Watanabe. 49 years old (Birth year being in 1973.), I love old cartoons, black and white or not. For now, you shall listen to my story. Game: Take a shot every time i say "Oswald". Where it starts I was watching Oswald the lucky rabbit, I had a good time, until these... "things" started happening. On one scene, Oswald's eyes started to twitch, and he had glass shards on his chest. I was shocked to see that, as i was not expecting it. Then, they began to bleed, Soon, everyone began to bleed. I didn't have enough time to think about changing the channel, It's like someone was...controlling me. I continued to watch, it got more disturbing every time, and i didn't like it. Soon i went to grab the controller and change the channel, But i pressed the wrong button and ended up just changing the volume. (Mistakes, eh?) After that, i just felt a chill down my spine. A really cold one. Like russia. But i still had enough time to resist the person who "controls" me. Then, after a while of watching, It cut to a scene that didn't exist, It showed Oswald on the screen, with his eyes wide opened, all black and bleeding. This disgusted me, Then the credits rolled, I went to change the channel but i got a feeling of "What if the other shows are haunted too?" and kept watching the channel. What i found there, was also shocking. Things get creepy. Instead of a show playing, it was actually 20 minutes of Oswald, just staring at me, staring directly into my soul, which at this point wanted to go. After that, it played an episode like normal, Oh god, what a relief. But after that, i felt like i was being watched, and when i turned back, I saw a Oswald plushie with bloody eyes and a knife. I had enough time to kick it. But then ANOTHER Oswald plushie appeared behind me with a tomahawk, I didn't have enough time to kick this one though. It mildly cut my leg, Nothing i can't take but it was painful. I then grabbed the Oswald Plushie and threw it against the wall. After that, i saw something that will be reminded forever: 4 Oswald plushies appeared behind me, All of them had bloody eyes and knifes. So then i grabbed one of them, but another stabbed my hand to release it. I then kicked the other two to the other side of the room. I'm feeling like i am wanted by them. I then opened the door and OH MY GOD there was a horde of bloody knife-armed Oswald Plushies! This is something that never happened before in anyone's life, I'm the first one to experience this...I then slipped and fell on the floor, I tried getting up, but the amount of Oswald plushies on me had me locked down, As i'm writing this, They're stabbing me...Please, help... Category:Crappypasta Category:Pages with grammar that doesn't suck Category:Videos Category:Im died